Bella's Coven  Part One
by Twilightvamp0
Summary: Edward left Bella. Jake leaves afte revealing he's a wolf. Bella goes to the meadow to find Victoria. Victoria tortured and changed Bella. Bella finds her soul mate and builds her own coven. They see the Cullen's and now a war is coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

Ever since my birthday party that Alice threw for me, that I didn't even want, Edward has been distant. I can't help but feel something big is going to happen.

I drove home and saw Edward at my house. I got out of my truck and saw something in his eyes I'd never seen before.

"Take a walk with me." he said.

I couldn't say no so I followed him. We walked for about five minutes before he stopped and turned to me.

"We're leaving." he stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"People are starting to wonder why we aren't aging." he said.

Then it hit me like a pound of bricks.

"When you say we?" I asked.

"I mean my family and myself. You can't come, I don't want you too." he said.

"Please don't." I begged.

"Your just another human and I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, I'm not human. I'll leave you now. Goodbye." he said and was gone.

Me being me I tried to follow him. Later that night I lay in the rain feeling worthless and abandoned. That's how Sam Uley found me. He took me home to Charlie.

I find myself wondering if this pain in my chest will ever leave because I don't think it will.

Edward left me a year ago and since then I have been best friends with Jacob Black. He has been ignoring me since my nineteenth birthday last week.

I was laying in bed trying to sleep when I head a rock hit my window. I got up and opened my window to see Jake.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered yelled.

"I have to show you why I've been ignoring you." he said and then exploded.

When I say exploded I mean literally. He exploded into a huge wolf. He's a wolf. He ran in the woods and came back human.

"I had to show you but I still can't be around you. You can't tell anyone about this either. I just had to show you." he said and left.

He just left after showing me he was a wolf. What the hell was I supposed to do. Am I really that big of a danger magnet?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

I found out Jake was a wolf a week ago. I haven't seen him since he sprung it on me.

I still feel the pain from where the Cullen's left and now I feel the loss of Jake too. I try to pull it together for Charlie. I can see what me being in pain does to him.

He threatened to send me to Renee, my mom, yesterday but I told him things were getting better. After a lot of telling him I was getting better he finally agreed to let me stay.

Today I decided to say goodbye. I need closure. I went to the meadow. I remember Edward bringing me here after I found out what he was. I remember the way the sun would shine on him and his skin would sparkle.

Now that I think about it the whole sparkling in the sunlight thing is kind of gay. I mean vampires were strong and fast but they sparkled. They're the predator, we're the prey, and they sparkle.

I hear a twig snap and look up to see Victoria. Her blood red eyes stared into mine as if trying to burn me. Her fire red hair fly's around her face in the wind. She walks up to me.

"Your Cullen's killed my James. You will take the punishment." she said in a child like voice.

Then the torture began.

Victoria grabbed me and started running. She took us to the Cullen's house. She started taunting me.

"They didn't want you. Why would they? After all you are just a pathetic, weak, human." she sang and kicked me.

She started kicking me and I felt my ribs break. I wouldn't scream for her though.

"Scream." she yelled and hit me again.

I wouldn't though. She picked me up and through me across the Cullen's yard and into a tree. She ran to me and stepped on my hands and arms. She started breaking every bone in my body. I was in so much pain I felt numb. She looked at me with black eyes and I thought I was finally going to die. I was wrong.

"I was going to kill you but I want you to feel my pain. I want you to be alone for eternity like me, so I'll change you." she said and bit me.

At first I felt like I was freezing but when she removed her teeth the burning started. I barely heard her words.

"Your change will be the most painful out of anyone's. the venom will have to fix all your bones. All of them." she said and laughed.

The burning got worse and worse. I kept my screams in though. It felt like lava was running through my bones. Like fire was playing with my veins. I thought that hell would be the worse place to be, burning, but I think this is worse then anything.

Finally it all stopped. The burning. My heart. I woke up in the Cullen's yard where I was before. Victoria? No where to be found.

I wonder how long I had been burning. I started running until I saw a car. The radio was telling the temperature and date. When the date was said the date I realized I had been burning for thirteen days.

Everyone would of thought I was dead now or something like that. I knew I couldn't go back so I started running.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

I kept running for a long time until I finally noticed the burning in the back of my throat. I needed to hunt.

I stopped and listened for heartbeats. I heard five to the north and started for them. Then I saw what I heard. Deer. My instincts took over. I crouched and looked for my meal.

I saw a buck who's blood smelled better. I lunged at him. I landed on his back and snapped his neck. I quickly sunk my teeth into his neck and drunk. When I was done I drunk from two more and then the burn was gone.

I started thinking about if I had a power when the names of all my powers popped up in my head. My powers are both a mental and physical shield, never ending newborn strength and speed, and to see others powers. The last one made everything make since. I was seeing my powers.

I stopped running and looked down at my clothes. They were ripped and covered in my blood from where Victoria tortured me. I need more clothes. I knew that stealing was bad but I figured I might get a break considered what's happened to me in the last thirteen days.

I started running until I came to a small town. I went to a store that was closed and looked for an opening. At the back of the store there was a small window. I quickly slipped through and ran at vampire speed so the cameras wouldn't catch me.

I found a back pack and took it. I found clothes and picked some out. I had five tank tops and five pairs of shorts. I decided to take a shower and change so I went in the bathroom where they had some showers. After I showered and changed into a black tank top and black shorts I decided to look and see hoe much I had changed.

I looked in a mirror and gasped. I was pale and my skin was so smooth. My hair was longer, down below my hips, and it was more luscious. The read streaks running through it really blended in with the brown. My features seemed the same, small. My lips were fuller and more luscious, they were a darker pink.

I was about two inches taller, 5'6, and my body was more curvy. My chest was bigger and my hips. My stomach was flat and I was beautiful. My eyes were red but I knew in a few months they would be golden.

I went back outside and started running.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella P.O.V**

I've been a nomad for three weeks now and I must say that vampire life, seems, boring. I've stayed in Texas for a lot of my time.

I realized I needed more clothes so I started off to the store. I've went to the same store if I needed anything because I found out it was closed down and abandoned. They just left the stuff inside it.

Before I could get to the town I saw a boy. He looked like he was hunting since he had a gun. I felt no bloodlust for him but all my instincts told me to change him. Before I knew it I was looking down at him as he lay on the ground withering in agony. I had bitten him, he was changing.

I stayed with him as he screamed and begged me to kill him. As he was changing I took in his appearance. He had curly brown hair with specks of blond in it. He was beautiful. Finally he woke up, he jumped up and crouched growling at me.

"Calm down. My names Bella. I have a lot of things to explain to you. I mean you no harm." I said.

He looked at me for a minute and then relaxed as he looked in my eyes. He sat down on the ground across from me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Joshua but you can call me Josh ma'mn" he said with a southern twang.

"Would you believe me if I said you we a vampire and I accidentally changed you?" I asked.

"So I'm a vampire. That's why I feel so different." he said mostly to himself.

"We need to get you hunting and then I'll explain some things. You have a choice to drink human blood or animal blood. I drink animal blood." I said.

"Animal blood it is." he said.

We started running until I heard heartbeats. We both stopped.

"Listen to what you hear." I said "You hear heartbeats. Where?" I asked.

"Six, east by a stream." he said.

"Let your instincts take over. Listen to the heartbeats, the blood flowing through their veins, smell their scent and go get them." I said as he did each thing and his eyes turned pitch black.

He started running east. I chased behind him but not too close. I really didn't want him to attack me. I made it to a clearing and saw two rabbits and four deer. Josh lunged at the deer and I suddenly felt a lot of lust. I pulled that all in. He drunk three deer. Then he turned his gaze to me where I was sitting in a tree.

He lunged at me and pushed me out of the tree. He kissed me hungrily which I couldn't help but return. Then I realized what was going on. I used my shield and pushed him off. He shook his head and came back to reality.

"Did I really just do that? I am so sorry." he apologized.

"It's ok. How about I explain what I know about vampires or I could just tell you my past." I said.

"Sure, tell me your past." he said.

So I told him about moving to Forks from Phoenix. How I met the Cullen's and found out what they were. During the part where I told him about Edward he put a comforting arm around me. I told him about Jake being a wolf and about being tortured and changed by Victoria. By the end of my story he was purring. I jumped up faster then I ever have in my life.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting up.

"Y-you were p-purring." I stuttered out.

"Yea, what about it?" he asked.

"The Cullen's said only soul mates do that. They said none of them had ever done it to their mate but you were purring." I explained.

"So we're supposed to be soul mates?" he asked with a happy look on his face.

"I don't know. I'm telling you what I was told. I'm not going to say we're soul mates because I might be wrong." I stated.

"Why did you change me?" he asked.

"When I saw you every instinct told me to change you, not kill you or drain you and you were the first human I came across since my change. I didn't even realize I had bit you until you screamed and now you can't go home. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said and started sobbing.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok. Shh. Listen, the first time I saw you it was like you were the only one who existed and all I wanted was you. It's like that now and it make the soul mate theory feel more true." he whispered.

"Well, how bout we get to know each other and go from there. Right now we need to get clothes." I said. '

"Where do we get clothes from?" he asked.

"Usually I got to this old store. They closed it down but left everything inside. If you go the thirst will be too much so I need to go alone. Stay right here." I said.

"Fine." he said.

I ran to the store and got some jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, and shorts. I finally made it back too Josh.

"You can was off in the creek over there and get changed. I need to hunt so I'll be back." I said and went hunting.

I took down two bears and made it back to Josh. I washed off and changed into a purple tank top and black shorts. When Josh saw her his eyes darkened but he asked some more questions.

"You said that some vampires have powers. Do you have any?" he asked as we sat in the clearing and watched the sun go down.

"Usually vampires only have one gift but I have more. I'm a mental shield so no one with the gift of mind reading can read my mind and stuff. I'm also a physical shield, which I used on you earlier. I also have never ending newborn strength and speed." I said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"We are never stronger then we are in our first few months because human blood is still in our tissue but mine never has and never will go away. I also can see others gifts." I said.

"What are my gifts?" he asked.

"You have my never ending speed and strength. Maybe it's something that runs in my venom. You can also teleport. We'll have to practice your teleporting soon." I said.

"Yea, this is sort of cool." he said.

We sat and talked all night. His parents died and left him everything. We plan to settle down at his home here in Texas when our bloodlust is controlled. We talked the rest of the night. We're both the same age, nineteen. His full name is Joshua Jay Waters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella P.O.V**

It's been two months since I changed Joshua. Our relationship has grown because of the pull we feel to each other.

We came to Alaska a month ago for new hunting grounds. Today Josh went hunting alone while I practiced my shields. I heard a scream and saw Josh running carrying two humans. I ran to him and helped lay them down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A bear attacked them and the blood. I couldn't stop and I put venom in them." he said and hung his head in shame.

I went and pulled him down to where we were both sitting. My back was against his chest and his nose was buried in my neck.

"It's ok. We didn't know they would be out there and you have to let your instincts take over to hunt." I said.

"How do you always know how to make things better?" he asked and kissed my neck.

"Because I'm right. I wonder how hard it will be for them to except this?" I wondered.

Josh went back to kissing my neck and I started purring. Finally three days later their heart beats stopped. They jumped up and crouched which caused Josh to crouch protectively in front of me.

"Guys, you need to calm down. I'm Bella and this is Josh. We need to explain a few things to you." I said.

They got out of their crouch and sat down. Josh pulled me on his lap.

"What's your names?" I asked.

"I'm Aaron and this is Brady. Why do we feel different?" he asked.

"Your vampires. Josh changed you." I said.

"We're vampires." they both mumbled.

So Josh and I started explaining everything about being vampires. How we sparkle in the sun, our animal blood diet, and everything else.

"We need to take you hunting." I said.

At the mention of hunting they started running rubbing their necks.

"Let's go." Brady said and jumped up.

We took them hunting. Josh explained how to let their instincts take over. When they started running both Josh and me ran after them. We got up in a tree and watched them hunt.

"We need more clothes." I stated.

"I'll get some when their done hunting." Josh said.

Finally they were done hunting after three bears and two mountain lions. We all met down on the ground.

"We need clothes so Josh is going to get us some." I said and they nodded.

Josh kissed me and left.

"How do you know so much about vampires?" Aaron asked.

So I explained everything. The Cullen's, Jake, Victoria, and meeting Josh.

"Are there any rules?" Brady asked.

"There is one rule, never tell a human about us. We have leaders. Their names are Aro, Marcus, and Cauis Voltori." I said and went on to tell them exactly what Carlisle told me when I first came to the Cullen's house.

"When you say gifts, do we have any?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. All four of us have never ending newborn strength and speed. Aaron, you are empathetic, a mind reader, and can project your thoughts." I said.

"I wasn't going to say anything but yea I'm hearing voices in my head." I shielded us "How?" he asked.

"I told you my powers. Any time you don't want to hear anyone's thoughts I can shield them. Now Brady, you can control the four elements, water, fire, earth, and air. We will all have to practice our powers." I said.

When I was done they were a little stunned.

"Wow!" they both mumbled just as Josh came back.

"Here are some clothes for you and this is to help you control your super strength." he said and handed them some blocks.

The blocks is how Josh and I got our strength under control.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Brady asked.

"Your strength means you will break anything you touch. You have a lot of blocks, try to put them together without breaking them. We're going to go hunting so stay right here." I said.

Josh and I took off. I took down two bears, Josh took down two bears and a deer. We looked at each other, eyes black as night. Before I could blink Josh was in front of me and I was on the ground. I wrapped my legs around his hips and kissed him hungrily. He ripped my shorts off along with my top. He kissed down my body as I took his clothes off.

That night we claimed each other. Him and me have a bite mark on our necks. He gave me mine and I gave him his. I small more like him and there's no question who I belong too. He smells like me and there's no question who he's belong too.

I have to say, no matter how long we've known each other, I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella P.O.V**

Aaron and Brady have been bugging me about finding their true mates so I've decided to try. I just have to find a way.

Today we're all practicing our powers again. Brady can control earth and water. He's having problems with fire and air but he'll get there. Aaron can control his powers to a T.

He can read minds but also shut his power off. He learned to project thoughts and his empathetic power makes him just like Jasper. Joshua, after going to random places with him, learned to teleport very well.

I have learned how to stretch my shields out and over more then one object. I can stretch my mental shield out and see if anyone is around us. Then an idea hit me.

"Josh, try to teleport us to the boys mates. Just think Aaron and Brady's mate." I said.

We tried this for five minutes when BAM! We opened our eyes to find ourselves in Wyoming.

"Let's go walk around and try to find your mates." I said to Aaron and Brady.

We walked around everywhere and looked through the woods at the town. Nothing. We were walking in the woods getting ready to leave when we heard laughing. We followed the sound and found two girls climbing a tree. One had long wavy blond hair that ended just above her lower back. The other had red curly hair that stopped at her shoulders. That's when Brady and Aaron started towards them.

Aaron went and bit the red head while Brady went after the blond. They started screaming and I knew the humans would her us soon.

"Teleport us back to Alaska." I said to Josh.

Ten minutes later we found ourselves sitting next to the two girls as they changed.

**Three days later**

They woke up and we explained everything to them. The red heads name is Katie and the blonds is Sasha.

They do have powers. Great powers. Katie can change anyone's appearance and Sasha can see bonds. Sasha told us we were all soul mates with our mates. They also got our never ending newborn strength and speed. As I said when I changed Joshua I think it's in my venom.

Sasha also said we all had the strongest brother and sister bond on the scale. Our bond to our mates is also the strongest. Today we're all sitting around thinking of a name for our coven or "family". I told them all about the Cullen's and they weren't very happy.

"I say we use Bella's last name, Swan. She is the one who started the coven and she's like our leader." Sasha said.

"Yea, I like Swan." Katie said.

"We're in." all the guys said.

"Swan it is." I said.

"I say we should practice our powers some more. I think Sasha can get Brady to lean fire and earth. The rest of us should just practice our powers and maybe our fighting skills." I said.

We have only practiced fighting once before and the girls weren't changed yet. I remember watching Jasper and Emmet play fighting but they were real moves.

"Sounds good with me." Brady said.

"I want to learn how to fight." Katie said.

The rest of the day I taught them all how to fight. Just to make sure we were good fighter I had each of us fight the rest off. We all had to fight against five other people who were trying their hardest to win.

A lot of things have happened in a very short time but I can't help but think something's big is going to happen soon. We'll just wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella P.O.V**

It's been six months since Katie and Sasha were changed. We all have control of our bloodlust and have decided to settle down.

We teleported to Joshua's human home and fixed it up. By the time we were done it looked great. The home is a two story log cabin with a wrap around porch. The logs are all real and beautiful. The window panes are all painted white.

The inside of the house is also beautiful. There are five bedrooms and two bathrooms, which we don't use except for the showers. The kitchen is huge and we all love it even though we don't use it. We do have bottles of animal blood in the fridge in case we need blood in a hurry. The living room has a TV and three couches but we don't spend much time there.

The girls and I did all the bedrooms. Sasha and Brady's room have dark green sheets and white walls and light green trim. Katie and Aaron have dark blue sheets and white walls with light blue trim. Josh and I have burgundy sheets with white walls and red trim. The other two rooms are exactly the same except for the colors. One is yellow and the other is purple.

Our bedrooms also have walk in closets. We have a lot of clothes. I hated shopping before, including with Alice, but with them I love it. We have tank tops and shorts that that we wear when we hunt or when we go for runs. Our clothes usually get destroyed by our mates while hunting so we have a lot of extras.

The basement is where we spend most our time. We have a huge big screen TV with a couch that seats ten people along with another normal couch. On the other side of the basement we have a pool table with a Budweiser light hanging above it.

There is a bar on the far wall with bar stools where we have alcohol. Yes, vampires can drink and if we drink a lot we can get drunk. We also have a juke box to listen to old music and a radio to listen to when we feel like partying. We have speakers all around the room when we want it really loud. Brady hooked up flashy lights that we can turn on if we want. It's pretty much our party room that we can relax in and rock out in. Good thing all the walls are sound proof.

You might wonder how we afforded everything. All us girls wanted to be around kids since we can't have any so we opened a daycare. We asked people to donate money, they did, which we used to buy and fix up a building. It is now running smoothly and we take care of thirty five kids a day.

The men wanted to work with cars somehow. They found a car cleaning place that is owned by a place with lots of money that's in New York. They decided to work there hoping for good pay. The owner gives them two hundred dollars for every car they get cleaned. They clean them at vampire speed and get a lot done.

On their first day they each cleaned fifty cars, one hundred and fifty all together. Our account got two hundred dollars for each car which meant they made thirty thousand dollars in one day. That's was on their first day and the owner was so happy with them he hugged them.

At the daycare we get fifty dollars per child. Our place is opened seven days a week and we have thirty five kids. That means we make one thousand seven hundred and fifty dollars a day. That means we make twelve thousand two hundred and fifty dollars a week. All the guys make two hundred and ten thousand dollars.

All together everyone made thirty one thousand seven hundred and fifty dollars in one day. All the guys usually get about fifty cars done all week which means we make two hundred twenty two thousand two hundred and fifty dollars every week. All these calculations mean, WE'RE RICH!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bella P.O.V**

We were all hunting when I felt two other presences in my shield. I quickly got Josh and found the others.

"We're going to have company. Two vamps." I said.

Aaron and Brady had their mates slightly behind them as did Josh. Two people walked out of the woods, a male and female. They all had scars but we didn't get bothered by them. I had told them about Jaspers past and told them it just meant they were in the wars. Of course no one in the family knew that Jasper had told me.

"Hello, I'm Peter and this is my mate Charlotte. We mean you know harm." he said and it clicked in place.

"Do you know Jasper?" I asked.

"Well yes we do, how do you know them?" Charlotte asked.

That is how my day began. We all got introduced and when I knew it was safe I sent the rest back on our hunting trip so I could tell them my past. Josh took a lot of convincing, from all three of us but his eyes were the darkest and he needed to hunt. He finally, reluctantly, left and we all sat down on the ground.

"How do you know the Cullen's Bella?" Peter asked.

"I knew them when I was human." I said and started my tale.

I told them of my human family and Edward saving me many times. I told them how they left.

"You mean he just left you in the woods." Charlotte yelled.

"Yep, I thought all vampires were smart but I'm not so sure about him Charlotte." I said.

"Call me Char." she said with a smile.

I got back to my story. When I got to Jake I got a lot of growls out of them. Then I got to Victoria.

"Victoria, James mate, tortured me. She broke every bone in my body. My change took me thirteen days, not three." I said.

"T-thirteen d-days." they both stuttered.

"Yea, it hurt like hell. After three months I found Josh in the woods but I felt no bloodlust. I just had to change him." I said.

I told them about the purring and thinking but not knowing if we were soul mates.

"Two months after I changed Josh, he was on a hunting trip when he came across Aaron and Brady. They had been mauled by a bear and Josh smelled their blood. He changed them." I said.

I told him about them wanting to find their soul mates. How we found Katie and Sasha. How Brady and Aaron changed them.

"So that's it." I said.

"What are your powers?" Char asked.

"What's yours?" I asked back.

"I can see bonds and Peter just knows shit." Char said.

"You just know stuff?" I asked.

"I can't explain it. It's like a thought or something, I just know." he stated.

"Everyone in my coven has never ending newborn speed and strength." I stated.

"Wow! That's cool. Is that it?" Peter asked.

"That was passed on from me to them through venom. I'm a mental and physical shield and I can see others powers." I said.

"Why didn't you use your powers on us?" Peter asked.

"I saw that Char could see bonds but yours just says knows shit. Anyway, Joshua can teleport. Aaron is a mind reader, empathetic, and can project thoughts to others. Katie can change anyone's or anything's appearance. It works great you need to redecorate, she can just change it. Brady can control the four elements and Sasha can see bonds." I said.

"Powerful coven." Peter said.

"Your bonds are very close. Your coven's bond to their soul mates are the strongest I've ever seen. The brother and sister bond are the strongest I've ever seen too." Char said.

"Are the Cullen's why you drink animal blood?" Peter asked.

"No but it was nice to know I could. One thing, I couldn't stand contacts as a human let along a vampire and I would have had to wear them. Then I was glad I didn't when I met Josh and the rest of my coven. I wanted them to have a choice and if I drunk from humans they would follow me. I didn't want them to regret any choices." I said.

"That's makes since." Peter said.

"So it's your coven?" Char asked.

"Sort of. We all treat each others as equals but in situations like today, yea I kind of am." I said.

Over the next five months we all became family to each other. Peter and Char love our house and Char helped out at the daycare. She loves kids and they love her since of humor. At night we all hung out in our basement. Let me tell you, Peter is funny as hell if he gets drunk.

We call Peter and Char our brother and sister as they us. Sasha and Char each said we all have strong bonds that can never break.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Bella P.O.V_

_**Everyone went hunting today. Josh and I had just took down a few deer when Peter and Char barreled through the clearing we were in.**_

_**I was hoping to be alone with Josh. We've been working and hanging with Peter and Char. I have to say I miss my mate a lot including at night.**_

"_**We got a card inviting us to Voltori." Peter said.**_

_**I took the card.**_

_**Whitlock's,**_

_**We invite you to our annual ball that's held every year. Please grace us with your presence and stay for the week. You should bring friends if you want.**_

_**A, M, and C**_

"**Are you going?" I asked.**

"**We're have too. Bad things happen when you say no to the Voltori. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us." Char said.**

"**We'll talk to everyone when we get back from hunting." I answered.**

"**If you decide to come send the guys to me. You, Char and the girls can go shopping." Peter said.**

**Peter and Char left to go hunting while Josh and I ran home and waited for the others. They finally came in.**

"**Peter and Char got an invite from the Voltori for the annual ball. Would you like to go?" I asked.**

"**A vacation would be nice." Katie said.**

"**We're in." they all said.**

"**I say we should go shopping." I said as the girls squealed.**

"**What do we wear?" Aaron asked.**

"**You get to go with Peter while us girls go shopping." I stated.**

**Char, the girls, and me all went into town. We went to one of the fanciest clothes shops in our small town and looked for dresses. **

**Charlotte got a dark purple dress that has spaghetti straps and stops just above her knees. She got silver high heel shoes. Katie got an emerald color dress with no straps. It ends at her knees and the same shoes as Char. **

**Sasha got a dark blue dress with one strap on her right shoulder that ends at her knees. She got the same shoes as the other girls. We all couldn't find a dress for me but then Char saw it.**

"**How bout this? You do look good in red." Char said and held up the perfect dress.**

"**That's it." I said.**

**My dress is red and ends above my knees. It ties behind my neck and makes my chest look great. I picked out some black high heels and we were on our way home.**

**Once we got home we started talking about when to leave. The ball is in two days.**

"**I say we leave tomorrow." I said.**

"**I'll get the plane tickets for us." Peter said as he and Char left.**

**After everything we did today it was already dark outside. Everyone and their mates had already went to their rooms. I straddled Josh's lap and kissed him. **

"**I miss you." I said.**

"**I miss you too." he said and lifted me up. **

**I had my legs wrapped around him as he carried me up the stairs and to our room. Once in, I pleasured my mate like he's never been before and let me tell you, he made me forget my name half the night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bella P.O.V**

After a great long night with my mate we got up and dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Us Swans and the Whitlock's went to the airport and got on.

"I should tell you the Cullen's probably will be there." Peter said.

"That's fine." I stated.

The plane finally landed and we got off.

"We need to go to a hotel and it might be good if we all hunt tonight." Char said.

We all agreed and went to get a room. We got two rooms with joining doors. We decided all the girls would be in one and the guys in the other so we could get ready for the ball easier.

My coven and I went out hunting while Peter and Char went to find the scum of the city. We finally made it back at the hotel around five in the morning. The ball starts tonight at eight so we have a lot of time and nothing to do.

We all sat down and turned on the TV. We watched and fought over who the best singer was on music awards. Finally it was seven o'clock and we decided to get ready.

"All the guys need to leave so we can get ready." Sasha sang.

The guys left and we all decided to help each other out. I helped with Sasha while Char helped with Katie. When were done we were sure their mates would drool. Char had straightened Katie's red hair and left a small wave in it. She also had on dark pink lip gloss, black eye liner, and eye shadow, a color between green and grey.

Sasha's blond hair was curled and she had on pink lip gloss, black eye liner, and blue smoke eye shadow. Then Char and I got started on each other. Char had her short strawberry blond hair curled, black eyeliner, and a dark pink and purple lip gloss.

I had my hair curled. Then I had a dark red with dark pink lip gloss, black eye liner, and grey with a small bit of pink mixed in eye shadow. We put our dresses and shoes on and looked beautiful.

"Wow!" is the only thing Sasha and Katie could get out.

It was now seven thirty and we had to leave.

"Come on. We're meeting the boys in the lobby. They've already checked us out." Char said.

We made our way to the lobby. When our boys saw us their eyes popped out and their mouths dropped. They were wearing jeans, a whit button down shit, and a black dress jacket. All I wanted to do was rip that shirt open. We made our way over to them.

"You look hot as hell." Peter commented us all causing our boys to growl at him and wrap us in their arms.

"We better get going." I stated.

"We rented a car." Peter said though you could here the "but" in there.

"And?" I asked.

"It's only a seats five so you'll have to sit's on your mates laps." Peter said.

"Ok." we all said and followed Peter as he led us to our car.

Once in the car our mates started rubbing our arms and kissing our necks over their marks.

"Enough with the scenting." we yelled together making Peter and Char chuckle.

I started to get nervous and fidget in my seat until…

"You better stop moving." Josh groaned causing the males in the car to chuckle.

I leaned against his chest and his arms automatically wound around me. We sat like that until we got to Voltori. We all got out and headed for the doors where a guard was standing.

"Invite please." he said.

Peter handed him the card.

"Their with us." Peter said as the guard opened the door.

We all went in and was assaulted with the scent of a lot of other vampires and something very vile and repulsive.

"What is that smell?" Sasha asked her nose scrunched up.

"That would be the La Push shape shifter pack." a vampire passing us said.

"Isn't that part of you story?" Katie asked.

"Yep. I don't know why their in Voltori since we're vampires." I said.

We then walked up to a desk where a human sat.

"Name please." the woman said.

"We're the Whitlock's and these are the Swans." Peter stated.

"You may go in." she said.

We walked up to two huge wooden door and opened them. Inside were talking vampires, dancing vampires, and shape shifters. Then I saw the Cullen's and the pack. Jacob was holding Edwards hand. I looked at Peter.

"Did you know anything about this?" I asked.

"Yep. That wolf is his mate." Peter said.

Then Aaron sent us a thought.

_You dated a gay vampire. Then your best friend who declared to be in love with you turns out to be your gay ex vamp boyfriends mate. That is just fucked up, Josh, are you gay?_

Our whole coven and the Whitlock's were trying not to laugh.

"That if messed up." I stated.

"Well, let's say hi to the Cullen's, I want to see Jasper." Peter declared.

We started walking towards the Cullen's and wolves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Bella P.O.V**

We walked over to the Cullen's who all have surprised looks on their face. We finally made it across the floor.

"Bella your alive." Alice said.

"Yes. It's nice to see you again. You too Jacob." I said.

"Is this your coven?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea. This is Aaron and his mate Katie, Brady and his mate Sasha, and this is my mate Josh." I said.

"It's nice to meet you. Bella, can I speak to you? Just to catch up." Alice asked.

I looked at my coven.

"Sure but only for a minute." I said.

We both started walking out the door. Once outside we left the castle. We walked for a while before she spoke.

"I haven't had any visions of you since we left. Alice stated.

"Your problem." I said.

"Bella, I want you back in the family. I know Jake imprinted on Edward but I can't stand that mutt. I know Joshua isn't your mate. You were probably just saying that." Alice said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to Alice with a growl bubbling in my chest.

"I will not leave my coven for you and I will not leave my mate for you. Joshua is my mate and I love him. I don't like people insulting my coven so I suggest you don't." I stated and turned back towards the castle.

"We're better then them. They are nothing to us." she said.

I had her around the neck faster then she could blank and slammed her up against the wall on the side of a small store.

"As I said I don't like my coven being insulted. My coven is better and more powerful then yours and there's no way in hell I'd leave them." I said.

I dropped her and made my way at vampire speed back to the castle. I finally made it back to the ballroom. I saw Katie and Sasha and went to them.

"What's wrong Bells?" Sasha asked.

The rest of the coven made its way over to us. Joshua wrapped his arm around my waste. I looked at Aaron and projected my thoughts.

_Project this to the coven_

I showed him what Alice was trying to do. He projected it to the rest of the coven. When they were done everyone was fuming.

"Are you ready to go home?" Joshua asked.

I nodded. We went to find Peter and Char. We found them by the wolves.

"Hey, we're going to have to leave." I said.

Peter looked at us for a second before recognition registered in his eyes.

"Dame pixie." he mumbled "We'll see you when we get back." he stated.

We all went outside and got the car Peter had rented. It was a quiet ride to the airport. On the plane no one spoke. When we got home we all went to our rooms.

Joshua and I had just walked in our room when I turned to him. I needed him. He looked in my eyes. Next minute my back was slammed against the wall. It's going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bella P.O.V**

Its been a week since we got home from Italy. We all felt like something big was going to happen today so we stayed at home.

We were all in the basement when we heard someone knocking on the door. Joshua went to get it. He came back with…Alice.

"What do you want?" I growled.

Joshua came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. He started purring and I quickly calmed down.

"I had a vision a Victoria coming to Forks and attacking the wolves and my family. We were hoping you would help us. The Whitlock's already agreed to help for Jasper." she said.

I looked at my coven.

"Fine, we'll help. When do we need to be in Forks?" I asked.

"In three days. We'll start training then. I've got to go tell the family." she said and was gone.

"Why did you do that?" Katie asked.

"Peter and Char are helping, I don't want anything to happened to them or the wolves and Victoria and I need a word. Why, don't you want to go to the little rainy town of Forks?" I asked playfully.

They all chuckled. Katie looked at the clock suddenly. It was eight 0 clock.

"Well look at the time. I'm tired. Come on Aaron." she said and dragged him upstairs. Sasha followed with Brady. I turned to Josh.

"What do you want to do?" I purred in his ear.

He growled and picked me up. My legs wrapped around his hips as he ran us upstairs. When the door slammed shut it was just me and my mate.

I know we'll be ok for now. I can only hope we'll be able to win this fight.

**The End of Bella's Coven - Part One**


End file.
